U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,233, entitled “Multiuser Detection for Wireless Communications Systems in the Presence of Interference,” discloses a system and method for detecting transmissions from multiple users in a digital wireless communications system in the presence of interference. The prior art requires training sequences that are unique to specific users. It then attempts to equalize a channel for each user and recovers the information from the equalizer. Multiple data streams are recovered by the process of estimating the signal for each user and subtracting it from the received signal. The resulting signal is then processed to try to recover data from another user. In contrast, the present invention does not require training codes and does not utilize an equalizer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,233 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
The prior art also includes a paper entitled “A comparison of two methods for demodulating a target AIS signal through a collision with an interfering AIS signal”. The prior art taught in this article requires the use of a completely different set of filters. In addition, the prior art requires equalization and preamble codes that are unique to users. In contrast, the present invention does not require these codes. The article is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.